lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Krasten
@Aurillan D 200X - Early Summer 2005 =Background= Create a Basic Personality: Dry humor Create a Basic History: Able pilot from Naboo, squeeze out of promotion Select a Race: Naboo Human Select a Class: Pilot (Smuggler) Create a Detailed History: Create a Detailed Personality: Beliefs: Might makes right Faith: Corruption of NR which failed his pilot advancedment should be stopped Reactions to others: Organizations: NR: disdain, MI: disdain Races: None Impressions: Develop neutral emotes Whatever Lets do it then Prepare for battle Moral Code: Quest for pilot mastery Ambitions/Goal: ISD Captain Thoughts on his weakness: Intense focus pilot, bad manners diplomatically Attitude ideas: Who cares if it isn't pilot related =Description= This tall lanky human male is around 6'7" tall and approximately 165 pounds. His tanned skin is perfectly smooth and he is has a nice symmetry to his bearing. His dark brown hair is smartly cut with a current style and is immaculately in place. High cheekbones flow smoothly up to frame two soft sky blue eyes. His long fingers move deftly with a certain grace. =Items= Military Uniform, basics a crimson Shirt A pair of denim jeans a pair of soft leather boots a pair of heavy work gloves a flight helmet Navy Uniform makearmor body &R&r&zAn Olive-Grey Double-Breasted Tunic&w makearmor legs &R&r&zA pair of Olive-Grey Trousers&w makearmor feet &R&r&zA pair of Black Boots&w makearmor hands &R&r&zA pair of Short-Sleeved Black Gloves&w makearmor arms &R&r&zA pair of Olive-Grey Sleeves&w makecontainer waist &R&r&zA Black Belt with a Sidearm Holster&w makearmor head &R&r&zAn Olive-grey Cap with Silver Disc&w =Histroy= Name: Krastan Emeri Place of Birth: Naboo Parents: Commodore Treth Emeri and Ula Siblings: None Legal: N/A Education School: Naboo Merchant Marine Freqighter School School: Theed City Advanced Defense Pilot Course Occupational References: FLt: Various Local Taxi Shuttle Service Captain: IPC InterPopulationCenter Freighter Pilot Co-Pilot Freighter: Inter-galactic Systems Inc Pilot: Naboo Defense Fleet Fighter Co-Pilot: MoonLight Industries Barloz Freighter Crew: Appointed to ISD 'Nova' never served Spouse: None. Offspring: None Languages: Basic Hobbies: =Tone/Textcolor= soft yellow =Defining moment= 23:31 War Network{Navy}Krastan( softly ): yeah I'm here. Naval Cadet Emeri reporting, studying large ship tactics in the Korriban library. 23:31 War Network{Diplomat}[Wesley]: Excellent job, Recruit!! 23:31 War Network{Diplomat}Wesley: I could use a good man like you on my crew 23:31 War Network{Army}Falleen female( softly ): How are you Ambassador? 23:32 War Network{Diplomat}Wesley: I'm quite well, thank you for asking Miss... 23:32 War Network{Navy}Krastan( softly ): Well Ambassador, you put me on the bridge and stuff goes. 23:32 War Network{Navy}Human male( curtly ): Unfortunately for you Ambassador, once the recruit is trained he is likely to get his own command. 23:32 War Network{Diplomat}Wesley: Well pardon me, then 23:33 War Network{Navy}Krastan( softly ): Thats what I do best Admiral. 23:33 War Network{Navy}Human male( curtly ): Train hard, I am here with KDY building our future generation of warships. =Score= Race: 17 year old Naboo rank: None Hitroll: 12 Damroll: 05 Armor: -0219 Align: = Hit Points: 564 of 564 Move: 1963 of 1990 Str: 18 Dex: 25 Con: 18 Int: 25 Wis: 25 Cha: 21 Lck: ?? Frc: ?? --------------------------------------------------------------------------- combat Level: 78 /81 piloting Level: 114/120* engineering Level: 88 /90 bounty hunting Level: 1 /1 smuggling Level: 105/105 diplomacy Level: 106/107 leadership Level: 114/116 espionage Level: 75 /78* slicer Level: 24 /25 medical Level: 77 /80 science Level: 150/150 force Level: ???/??? =Died= Died to lava as it ate the planet Korriban. =Scripts= #CLASS {28Jan04|aRP|KrastanEmote} {disable} #ALIAS name {say I'd be a certain Mr. Emeri at your service.} #ALIAS help {#IF (%numparam()!=0) {~help %-1} {#SH white billowy shirt - storm trooper armor;#SH white billowy pants - imp naval armor;#SH white billowy sleeves - gems;#SH pressed shirt - contraband/bh;#SH pressed pants - tools;#SH pressed sleeves - packages}} #ALIAS report {speak basic;clan_greet;#SH clan Lieutenant Emeri reporting,%char(32);clan Lt-Commander Emeri reporting,%char(32)} #ALIAS dotitle2 {title Krastan Emeri the naboo} #ALIAS docomm {#IF (%lower(%1) empi) {tune copper 36;setenc copper 74};#IF (%lower(%1) atta) {tune copper 28;setenc copper 82};#IF (%lower(%1) Aler) {tune copper 25;setenc copper 37};#IF (%lower(%1) Zeta) {tune copper 93;setenc copper 82};#IF (%lower(%1) Base) {tune copper 22;setenc copper 73}} #ALIAS enteraw166 {refuel aw166 full;open aw166 54890;enter aw166;close} #ALIAS tip {emote chews at something and makes a to and fro kind of nod.;#NOOP} #ALIAS dotitle {#SH title &cI&zmperial &cN&zaval &cC&zadet &cK&zrastan &cE&zmeri, &zlast post &cISD N&zova&G;#SH title &cI&zmperial &cL&zieutenant &cK&zrastan &cE&zmeri, &zlast post &cISD N&zova&G;#SH title &cL&zieutenant-&cC&zommander &cK&zrastan &cE&zmeri, temporarily with &cISD R&zelentless&G;#SH title &cL&zieutenant-&cC&zommander &cK&zrastan &cE&zmeri&G;title &cL&zieutenant-&cC&zommander &cK&zrastan &cE&zmeri&z ~|IN~| was &BISD R&zelentless&G} #ALIAS nod {say %case(%random(1,3),Sure.,ya ya,whatever);~nod;#NOOP} #ALIAS doemote {#EXEC %item(@KrastanEmotes,%random(1,%numitems(@KrastanEmotes)))} #ALIAS imm {clan %-1} #VAR KrastanEmotes {emote chews on something.|emote pulls something from his mouth.;emote chews off a segment of something and spits it out.;emote puts something back into his mouth.|emote blows and a white pasty substance begins to make a bubble when it is brought back into his mouth.|emote smacks his jaws somewhat.|emote makes a slight popping sound with his mouth.} #TRIGGER "bott" {The entry hatch to the simulator opens.} {.sn} "" {disable} #BUTTON 52 {AlevxAHumanfemale} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} "" {} {} {} #CLASS 0 Category:Characters